heroesofgaiafandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:CASIMODO
Welcome Hello and welcome to the Heroes of Gaia Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Equipment Modifiers page. If you'd like to contribute further, but don't know what else to do, please check the Wiki To Do List for suggestions. Please leave a message on my talk page if you have questions or need pointers in the right direction! -- Saucybandit (Talk) 19:15, April 18, 2010 Some test #'s Heads going to explode trying to work some of these formula out. Figured I'd drop you some numbers and see if they play better for you. Vs enemy NPC hero on the main map. Enemy hero is the one who does the attack, with it's hidden 10 ATK, vs my hero with 117 Defense. 49 Human T9 Angels with 128 Attack power. 250 Elf T8 Archers with 60 Defense. Only gear piece is a Ranged HP +2. I have no racials or anything else that should be affecting my units, no spells besides Level 9 Hawkeye up. Somehow I manage to take 1736 Damage. My current generation of my formula shows 2121 damage, which is obvious horribly off. Do these work out for you? Second one, this time vs an PC hero in a resource building on the map. Enemy hero attacks using 95 ATK, I have 97 DEF. Units getting hit are Dwarves & Ghosts, both with 24 DEF stat. They take the same damage as each other for all hits. Attacks come from 150 Human T6 Monks with 42 ATK and 100 Elf T4 Archers with 28 ATK. I have no gear buffs, he has one +3 Ranged damage piece. Neither one of us have any racial spells going at all. First two attacks done with no spells up, second two with 3% extra HP (Lvl 3 Monk = 4312 Archer = 1522 3% HP Monk = 4182 Archer = 1476 Hope these help and not make you want to tear your hair out like it's doing with me. Solsund 11:10, May 14, 2010 (UTC) combat mechanics Hi Casimodo, I've been looking at the combat mechanics and am really frustrated by the formulas. Basically they don't work for pvp, not even close. So I thought I would try to get in touch with you if you are still active. Willing to contribute numbers with all stats and items taken into effect. let me know Gbalk 14:21, May 31, 2010 (UTC)gbalk Sorry to hear you are leaving HoG :(. I will get in contact with those other people though!! thanks for that lead! Here are some numbers anyway, I think they were interesting. The attacker had 50 priests and a 117 attack no other bonuses. I was the defender with dire wolves and no other bonuses and had the defense on the left. @Gbalk: What about Guild racials? Both the attacker and defender can influence, and before leaving I saw that my elvish units did more damage to undead somehow. So there might be something new regarding the races. EDIT: umm is there a hidden 2% unit ATK and a 1% damage? And the second and last row seem to be a bit weird. No racials were present. we were both human, though I had orc troops to remove the human racial. our guild was undead. Gbalk 15:09, June 2, 2010 (UTC)Gbalk Also I agree the last 2 lines are a bit weird.. but I find this whole thing weird as it doesnt seem to fit any easy relationship. But I'm pretty sure about no bonuses of any kind Gbalk 15:12, June 2, 2010 (UTC)Gbalk